l'amour
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: One-shot y Song-fic. Capítulo especial por el día de los enamorados. ¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA CANCION DE CHRIS DE BURGH, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Esto lo escribí por ser el día del amor y la amistad. Es lo más largo que hasta el momento he escrito ¡Denme crédito en eso!

La canción que usé al final de la historia se llama "Lady in Red" y es de mis favoritas, escúchenla para mejores resultados cuando lean el final. Y... ¿qué más debo decir?

¡Ah, verdad!: Las situaciones aquí narradas, diálogos y demás, son de mi invención, **NO **lo que en realidad pasó a San Valentín.

* * *

La madre entró para acostar a su hija tan renuente a dormir. Pero ella estaba ya preparada. Sabía la fecha y por eso llevaba en su mano el libro que siempre hacía a su hija sonreír y dormir en el día especial. La pequeña de cinco años sonrió con ganas al ver la cubierta roja y se acomodó para escuchar la lectura de la madre.

La mamá sonrió a su niña y se sentó en la cama. Colocó el libro en su regazo y lo abrió en la primera página.

-¿Lista?—le preguntó a su hija.

-¡Más que lista!—contestó la pequeña.

-Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, existió un reino bastante poderoso. Se llamaba Imperio Romano, y su poder era tan grande que su ciudad se expandía sin límites, bellamente construida. Pero ocurrió, que el Reino tuvo un conflicto con otro que se convirtió en una guerra. Por aquellos años, se creía que un soldado casado traía mala suerte al ejército, por eso, el Emperador, absoluto gobernante del imperio, prohibió que los soldados jóvenes pudieran casarse.

-¡Qué malo!—dijo la niñita.

-Malísimo—afirmó la madre.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El Glorioso Imperio Romano se alzaba imponente sobre el mundo; por eso muchas personas de otras partes iban a la bella Roma, donde se rumoraba que la gente comía hasta saciarse todos los días y las riquezas eran bien compartidas. Mentiras llevabas hacia oriente y occidente.

De oriente, llegaron muchas familias que se instalaron en partes pobres de la ciudad. Pero aún cuando en Roma eran pobres, su situación era mucho mejor que cómo lo era en sus lugares de origen. Era un edificio grande, con varias habitaciones y en cada una vivían diferentes familias.

En la habitación número VI, vivía la familia Sozin, proveniente del oriente. Eran personas trabajadoras y afables que vivían el día a día agradeciendo a los dioses su salud y suerte.

Era una familia grande. Ozai y su esposa Ursa tenían dos hijos: Zuko y Azula. Además, vivía con ellos el hermano de Ozai: Iroh, con el hijo de éste, Lu Ten y su esposa, una bella mujer llamada Song. Ozai lamentablemente perdió su trabajo y aquello lo hizo un hombre malvado y colérico, que frecuentemente golpeaba a su mujer. Iroh defendía mucho a Ursa y eso se convertía en disputas familiares que ocurrían con gran frecuencia.

Zuko, el hijo mayor, de aquel entonces quince años, trabajaba con mensajero para una tenda cercana y ganaba poco dinero, pero con ese sueldo podía alimentar a su familia casi toda la semana. Iroh y Lu Ten también trabajaban y entre los tres salarios, podían vivir de manera decente.

Pero pronto llegó la guerra al Imperio. Zuko en aquel tiempo de dieciséis años, era más alto y fornido de lo que aparentaba su edad. Por eso, y a pesar de su familia, se unió al ejército.

-¿¡Es que estás loco!—gritó Ozai al enterarse—Dímelo a la cara ¿¡Quieres que te maten!

-No padre—contestaba Zuko con tranquilidad—Solamente quiero pelear por mi patria.

-¡Ni siquiera somos de aquí!—contestó colérico—Puedes morir…

-No hay mejor forma de morir que por el suelo que te da de comer.

Ozai miró fijamente a Zuko, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si te unes a la milicia, ya no serás hijo mío—declaró, antes de salir con un portazo, seguramente a comprar vino y emborracharse.

Ursa, quien había visto toda la escena llorosa, se le acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedes… ¡No debes hacerlo!—sollozó la madre—No quiero perderte Zuko.

-Hermano—habló Azula, apareciendo repentinamente—Aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, no me parece que te unas al ejército.

Zuko miró a ambas mujeres.

-Debo hacerlo.

Iroh había permanecido completamente aparte de la discusión. Lu Ten aún no llegaba de trabajar, pero seguramente protestaría de igual manera. Cuando Zuko se retiró a su recámara, Iroh entró para hacerle solamente una pregunta:

-¿En verdad deseas unirte al ejército?

-Si tío.

Iroh derramó unas pocas lágrimas, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Siempre serás mi sobrino y podrás contar conmigo—dijo—Y pase lo que pase, jamás olvides quién eres, de dónde vienes y lo que quieres. Obedece siempre a tu corazón, que es más sabio que la mente y sigue las señales que el camino dicte, porque la providencia siempre tiene la razón.

-Haré todo lo que me dices, tío. Es una promesa.

-Bien.

Tal y como lo pensaron, cuando Lu Ten llegó inmediatamente reclamó a Zuko, pero nada ganó. Poco después Iroh tuvo una charla con su hijo, tras la cual éste pareció respetar la decisión de Zuko. La guerra siempre era riesgosa. Ozai llegó de madrugada completamente borracho a la casa, pero no golpeó ni gritó a nadie. Zuko casi jura que escuchó llorar a su padre, pero solamente Ursa sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Ozai hizo, pues ambos estaban en la misma habitación esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko ya tenía empacadas sus cosas. Se despidió de su madre, hermana, tío y primo. Ozai se había encerrado en la habitación principal y no salió de ella por más que le tocaron. Zuko se echó al hombro el morral donde llevaba unas pocas pertenencias, así como dinero de su sueldo, comida y agua.

Y partió para unirse al ejército.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El Instituto Elemental Contemporáneo impartía clases a todos los jóvenes de entre quince y dieciocho años que quisieran estudiar preparatoria. Enseñaba idiomas, matemáticas, cívica y ética, educación física, ciencias, artes, y varias cosas más.

Era en esa Institución donde Katara estudiaba. Ella era una morena chica, bastante inteligente, hija de un empresario exitoso llamado Hakoda, y su primera esposa, una mujer llamada Kya. Katara tenía un hermano mayor llamado Sokka, con quien tenía una relación fraternal llena de competitividad aunque amistosa.

La vida de ambos chicos ricos no había sido sencilla. Cuando Sokka tenía ocho años y Katara seis, Hakoda decidió repentinamente divorciarse de Kya, con quien llevaba casado más de doce años ¿La razón? Su nueva amante, una mujer de nombre Hamma quien usó todos sus conocimientos en el arte de la seducción para "amarrar" a Hakoda.

De la noche a la mañana, Sokka y Katara debieron irse con su madre a una casa distinta; Kya estaba destrozada por el divorcio y no pudo atender a sus hijos como ellos lo requerían durante esos años. Los dos niños vieron el sufrimiento de su madre y además, extrañaban bastante a su padre. Hakoda, en cambio, se la pasaba viajando todo el tiempo con su nueva esposa, Hamma, conociendo el mundo y dándose a gran vida. A sus hijos solo les mandaba una pensión generosa y regalos en sus cumpleaños, de vez en cuando en navidad.

Katara sufrió la gran decepción de su vida. Cuando era pequeña, sus dos padres la sacaban a pasear y contaban historias de amor, jurándole que el amor existía y que la prueba de ellos era su matrimonio ¿Cuál prueba? Los dos estaban divorciados, porque ya no se querían.

_El amor verdadero no existe_ Fue la conclusión de Katara, quien en aquel entonces tendría solamente siete años. Sokka no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella y esa misma conclusión era compartida por ambos hermanos,

Dos años después del divorcio Kya pareció recuperarse del shock emocional y la depresión, dedicándole tiempo completo a sus hijos. Fue cuando Sokka y Katara volvieron a ser algo felices; pues la plenitud se la llevó Hakoda. De eso nueve años, Katara ahora tenía quince y Sokka diecisiete.

Los pasillos del Instituto estaban alegremente decorados, con varios listones rojos y rosados, corazones flechados y algunos Cupidos colgando alegremente del techo. La escuela entera estaba bastante emocionada por el Día del Amor y la Amistad, pues faltaba solo una semana para el catorce de Febrero. Katara solamente resoplaba ante tal entusiasmo; la amistad normalmente era genuina, pero el amor… era ya otro caso.

Ella abrió su casillero para sacar un libro que ocupaba, cuando notó un sobre rosado caer al suelo. Ella se inclinó para recogerlo y notó que no tenía remitente. Curiosa, ella abrió el sobre y se encontró con una pulcra y elegante letra, que escribía unas cortas líneas.

_Para: La Amada y Soñadora._

_Primer Día._

_Todos en el mundo tenemos historias que contar; algunas felices, otras tristes, unas cómicas y otras dramáticas ¿No te has puesto a pensar, por un minuto, a qué venimos al mundo? Yo sí, y pude llegar pronto a una conclusión rápida y sencilla: venimos a este mundo para amar y ser amados. Entregarnos en cuerpo y alma a aquella persona que dicte nuestro corazón._

_¿Y tú qué piensas?_

-Pienso que el amor es para tontos—susurró, guardando la carta en el sobre rosado. Por alguna razón, Katara optó por no tirarla, mejor la guardó y cerró el casillero, yéndose a su clase.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Tú lo sabes—dijo Aang a Sokka—Quien no arriesga no gana.

-Sí, pero en esta ocasión se arriesga mucho—contestó el chico.

-Allá tú, porque puede decir que sí.

-No me ayudas.

-No era mi intención.

Sokka miró molesto al chico, quien le devolvió una sonrisa algo petulante.

-Vamos, sé que puedes—dijo entonces.

Sokka respiró sonoramente.

-Bien, lo haré.

Sokka entonces salió de su escondite tras un árbol frondoso y caminó con paso decidido hacia la pequeña banca donde estaba sentada Suki, una compañera de su clase quien leía tranquilamente un libro bajo la sombra de otro árbol con el viento moviéndole su corto cabello.

Aang miraba a Sokka desde atrás del árbol, analizando cada movimiento de su amigo. Sokka volteó por un momento para verlo y Aang lo animó con la mirada a que diera el siguiente pasó. Tras tragar en grueso la saliva, el moreno se paró frente a Suki mostrándole una rosa roja.

La chica miró primero a la flor, después al chico, y sonrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—inquirió.

-No… bueno, sí… verás—Sokka tartamudeó un poco antes de recuperar la compostura—Suki ¿Quisieras ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

Ella se mostró sorprendida en un principio. Cerró su libro para pararse y mirar a Sokka fijamente, mientras agarraba la rosa.

-Me encantaría—contestó.

-¿De verdad?—Sokka estaba que no cabía en él mismo por la emoción.

Suki solamente asintió.

-¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

-Está bien—dijo ella—Nos vemos después, Sokka.

Ella besó la mejilla del chico y se fue, entrando al edificio.

Sokka se quedó ahí, algo embobado, agarrándose la mejilla besada. Aang apareció a su lado y agarró el hombro de su amigo, meneándolo sin brusquedad.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Más que bien.

-Entonces ¿Ella irá contigo?

-¡S! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-No, no puedo.

Los dos chicos caminaron al edificio, para regresar a sus clases respectivas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Los ojos de la niña miraban atentamente las imágenes en el libro, mientras la voz de su madre seguía narrando.

-No obstante, un sacerdote bueno llamado Valentín, quien creía en el amor pasara lo que pasara, se reunía en secreto con los soldados que anhelaban casarse, y los unía en santo matrimonio a sus novias. Los recién casados, frecuentemente escapaban del Imperio por las noches, ayudados también por el sacerdote Valentín.

-¿Él era bueno?—inquirió la niña.

-Así es. Él ayudaba a las personas que se amaban para que estuvieran juntas.

-¿Los ayudó a ustedes, mami?

-Bueno, Papá y yo nos enamoramos en una época muy diferente… pero podría decirse que sí nos ayudó un poco.

-¿Hace milagros?

-Muchos.

-¡Cuando crezca, también le pediré un milagro al buen Valentín!

La madre río.

-Bueno ¿Sigo con la historia o no?

-¡Si, síguela!—la niña se acomodó para seguir viendo las imágenes mientras la madre continuaba la relatoría.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Segunda Carta._

_¿Has pensado en lo que te dije en la primera carta? Espero que así haya sido. Amar no es nada malo, es más bien la única realidad de este mundo._

_Todos los miedos, horrores y errores, solo son ilusiones; lo único real en este mundo es el amor. El amor de dios, el de los humanos. Es un perfecto todo de amor en sincronía con el mundo. Quizás no lo ves así, pero a lo mejor en un futuro no muy lejano seas capaz de ver este mundo amoroso que te describo._

¿Todo amor? ¡Vamos! ¿Y qué hay de las guerras, el egoísmo, la traición? ¿Todo eso era mentira, una ilusión que sin embargo se sentía, oía y veía?

-¿Qué tontería es ésta?—dijo Katara, guardando la carta en el sobre ahora azul.

-¿Una carta de amor?—inquirió Suk, viendo a su amiga.

-Más o menos, pero solamente dice boberías.

-¿Y quién te la escribió?

-sepa Dios, no dejó remitente.

-Eso sí que es curioso.

-No, solamente se trata de un cobarde que ni valor tiene para decirme lo que siente cara a cara—expreso ella, enojada y cruzada de brazos—Ni siquiera sé porqué las sigo leyendo.

-Puede que en realidad te agraden esas cartas.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Desde luego que no! Son puras niñerías.

-Lo que tú digas, amiga.

-Ahora dime ¿Es verdad que irás al baile con mi hermano?

-Si—contestó ella, ruborizada—Me lo pidió hace dos días.

-Bien por ti.

-¿A ti nadie te ha invitado?

-Uno o dos hombres, pero los rechacé. No me atraen nada.

-A mí me parece que no quieres ir a ese baile.

-La verdad no. El amor es una tontería.

-No digas eso. El amor es bello.

-¡Es una tontería!

-Ash. Bueno, lo que quieras pensar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zuko se unió al ejército pensando que aquello sería una buena decisión. Y en un principio si lo fue. Entrenó de lo más duro que pudo para poder satisfacer los estándares de los generales. Lo que quería era ir a batallar lo más pronto posible.

Pronto se convirtió en el mejor de todos los reclutados y por ello lo ascendieron a solado en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. Un día, el almirante los visitó y por ser un soldado de renombre, Zuko pudo saludarlo.

Pero el almirante no iba solo, lo acompañaba su hijastra; la chica era hija de la esposa del almirante, una viuda proveniente del oriente. La mujer se llamaba Mai y era solamente un año menor que Zuko, tenía cabello negro intenso y una piel blanca. Mai, aunque no era hija del almirante, si era bastante querida por él y de cierta forma era su consentida.

Tanto Zuko como Mai se enamoraron uno del otro ese día. Pero no podían realizar su amor por varias razones, las primordiales, eran estas:

El almirante jamás consentiría que Mai desposara a un soldado y además, por decreto del Emperador, ningún soldado podía casarse. La situación de ambos era desesperante, por que verdaderamente se amaban.

-Siempre escucha a tu corazón—había dicho Iroh.

Zuko tomó la determinación de huir con Mai si ella lo consentía; para su sorpresa, ella se mostró más que feliz cuando él le propuso aquel plan. Zuko escuchó entre sus compañeros soldados que un sacerdote llamado Valentín casaba en secreto a los militares enamorados.

Zuko y Mai se fugaron durante la noche, y llegaron pronto a al sótano donde el sacerdote Valentín los esperaba. Ahí, los unió en santo matrimonio y bendijo por toda la eternidad. Apenas ellos dos se dieron el beso de nupcias, se escuchó la marcha de unos soldados.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Dos días faltaban para el Día de San Valentín; Katara tenía guardadas en una caja las dos cartas que le habían llegado de forma anónima. Había algo en esos escritos que despertaba su curiosidad ¿A quién se le ocurrían semejantes cosas?

-¿Katara?—ella volteó cuando escuchó su nombre y vio a Aang, amigo de su hermano, caminar hacia él.

-Hola Aang—saludó—¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si.

-¿Y qué es?

Claro, ella jamás imaginó lo que él diría:

-¿Quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?—inquirió, con una seguridad inmensa y sus ojos mirándola profundamente.

-Es que…

Katara había pensando y realizado miles de excusas para no ir al baile con nadie, pero al ver esos ojos grises fijados en sus ojos; esa seriedad tan encantadora con la que Aang le estaba pidiendo… Era como ver a un rey suplicante pero que mantenía su porte y orgullo; no había visto nunca nada semejante.

-Sí—contestó al fin—Iré contigo.

Aang le sonrió.

-Pasaré por ti a las ocho ¿Te parece?

-Si.

Besó la frente de la chica y se fue a su clase. Katara apenas recordaba cómo sucedió ese momento.

Casi sonámbula llegó a la clase que le correspondía, pero estuvo todo el tiempo distraída. Se sorprendió visiblemente cuando supo que era ya la hora del almuerzo y, como era costumbre, se sentó en la misma mesa que Toph y Suki.

Toph era otra chica muy rica, ruda, firme, directa pero en el fondo (muy al fondo) bondadosa. Había sido amiga de Katara desde que ambas tenían nueve años.

-Entonces Aang te pidió que fueran al baile ¿Y le dijiste que si?—la incredulidad en la voz de la chica era grande.

-¿Qué más podía decirle?—contestó Katara.

-No lo sé—agregó Suki—Es decir, a ti ni siquiera te gusta Aang

-Eso lo sé, pero no sabía cómo decirle que no.

-Hay, Reina del Azúcar, debes empezar a ser más firme.

Katara rodó los ojos.

-No es para tanto, Aang conoce mis sentimientos. Él sabe muy bien que no creo en el amor.

-Cosa anormal a tu edad—atacó Suki.

-No empieces ¿Quieres? Soy libre de creer en lo que quiera.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero….

-¡Sin peros! Fin de la discusión.

Suki resopló, Toph actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, hacia mucho tiempo que se rindió al tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Katara. No tenía sentido empujar una roca que estaba bien enterrada en el suelo y que además, no quería moverse.

-Es desgastarnos—decía ella—Cuando Katara quiera aprender, lo hará. La vida misma le enseñará cómo corregir sus errores.

Y mucha razón que ella tenía.

Katara estaba ya lista para irse del Instituto a su casa, cuando vio un sobre color verde claro entre sus libros. Esta vez agarró a carta con algo más de emoción, abrió el sobre y un rico perfume le llegó; eran los pétalos de rosa que estaban acomodados entre la doblada hoja. La morena sonrió y sacó la hoja para leerla.

_Tercera carta:_

_Adivino, pensaste ¿Qué tonto escribe estas cartas, afirmando que solamente existe el amor? Tienes todo el derecho de creer en lo que quieras, pero antes, déjame explicarte esto:_

_El amor siempre nos rodea, es la verdad. Queramos o no, nuestra existencia siempre está ligada a este sentimiento. Desde que nacemos, experimentamos el amor de nuestros padres, abuelos, tíos, primos, hermanos, y en general, toda nuestra familia. Aquellos pocos que tuvieron la desgracia de nacer en una familia rota, conocerán el amor de Dios y también el de aquella bondadosa persona asignada por el ángel guardián para cuidarnos._

_¿Quién es esa persona? La que está siempre con nosotros, sin excepciones. Que conoce nuestros defectos y solamente menciona las virtudes. Ésa que incondicionalmente nos apoya y levanta cuando la caída fue dura; puede ser un amigo, una amiga, tu primo, el tío, el hermano o mejor aún: tu pareja._

_¿Quién crees que es tú persona asignada por el ángel guardián?_

Era oficial: ella nunca se imaginó que le haría esa pregunta. Quien escribiera esas cartas parecía conocerla muy bien, interpretó inmediatamente la primera impresión que ella tuvo.

¿Su persona especial? Katara sintió verdadera tristeza cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-¡Debemos irnos!—gritó el sacerdote Valentín, abriendo una puerta escondida e indicándole a Zuko y Mai que se fueran por ahí.

Apenas Zuko iba a entrar, el sacerdote lo detuvo. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, antes de que el más viejo le tendiera al joven una espada.

-Hasta la más cruel estocada es justificada sí se comete por amor—le dijo.

-Gracias padre—Zuko fue más que honesto con sus palabras.

-Ahora ¡Váyanse!

El padre Valentín empujó a Zuko y cerró la puerta secreta, cuyo camuflaje la hacía parecer simplemente una pared común. El Sacerdote Valentín cogió la biblia, cerrándola y poniéndola bajo su hombro, mirando el pasillo por donde venían los soldados. Su porte era altivo cuando apareció el capitán de la guardia.

-Buscamos al soldado Zuko, a quien hemos seguido—dijo el capitán, con un séquito de veinte hombres armados tras de sí.

-No lo he visto—contestó el sacerdote.

-¡No mienta!—el capitán desenvainó su espada y con ella lo amenazó, pero el buen Valentín ni siquiera se intimidó.

-Mentir es malo, y yo no soy malo, capitán.

-Diga la verdad sí es que le guarda lealtad al emperador—dijo entonces—El soldado Zuko ¿Dónde lo esconde?

-Yo no lo esconde.

-¿Y qué me dice del soldado Rubén?

-No le conozco

-¿Y el oficial Augusto?

-Tampoco.

-¡Mentiroso!

El capitán bofeteó al clérigo quien cayó al suelo, pero se levantó a tiempo lento, encarándolo con orgullo en la mirada.

-Usted ha estado casando a militares ¡Rompiendo la ley del Emperador! Dígame ¿Puede usted decirme que no, mirando a los ojos la imagen de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo?

-Me parece poco profesional que use el sagrado nombre de nuestro dios para chantajearme. Si usted es cristiano, consentirá en dejarme y advertir a lo que os rodea: aquí no hay nadie, solo yo y mi biblia, como usualmente cuando vengo por las noches a rezar. Nada malo pasa aquí, Dios y yo lo sabemos.

-¿Nada malo, eh? Venga conmigo, Padre, creo que debemos hablar usted y yo con el Emperador.

Dos soldados se movieron rompiendo la perfecta fila, poniéndose a ambos lados del Padre, apenas iban a agarrarle los brazos cuando musitó el sacerdote:

-Yo solo puedo; soy hombre de palabra y no pienso huir.

Cierto aire de grandeza rodeaba al buen eclesiástico, quien caminó con orgullo y sin soberbia acompañado de los soldados, hasta llegar al Palacio del Emperador.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-El malvado capitán llevó al buen padre Valentín hacia el Emperador, Claudio II, quien dijo: "Las armas y el amor no pueden ir de la mano ¿Por qué me has desobedecido, si mande que ningún soldado fuera casado?" a lo que Valentín respondió "Mi señor, le respeto y obedezco porque es mi Emperador terrenal; pero el amor es cosa que Dios manda y unir a dos enamorados es deber de todo sacerdote bien consagrado a la Iglesia. El amor es santo, divino milagro creado y mandado por el Señor de los Cielos, mi rey al que obedezco ciegamente"

-¿El buen Valentín decía lo correcto, mami?—interrumpió la niña.

-Sí, mi corazón. Él tenía toda la razón.

-¿Y porqué no le creía el emperador?

-Por que era malo, mi vida.

-¿Y qué más pasó?

La madre continuó leyendo.

-El Emperador Claudio II se enojó bastante con el buen Valentín, y en el año 270 d.C, lo mandó matar.

-¡Qué malo!

La niñita chilló y se tapó los ojos, gesto lleno de inocencia.

-Sí que lo era.

-¿Continuas?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-¿Quién es para ti la persona más especial, Suki?—inquirió Katara.

La chica miró a su amiga perpleja, visiblemente sorprendida por la extraña pregunta de su amiga. Katara le dirigió una mirada suplicante, ante la cual Suki pensó un poco antes de contestar. Comió otro bocado de su emparedado y dijo:

-Supongo que es mi prima Ty Lee.

-¿Ty Lee?

-Si, ella y yo somos amigas desde que tengo memoria.

-Pero… ¿Es realmente la persona más especial para ti?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por curiosidad.

-Verás, Ty Lee y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Es decir, es como si tuviéramos una empatía que antes de había sentido nunca por nadie. Ella me comprende mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona y yo la comprendo a ella de la misma forma.

Katara bajó la mirada.

-Ya veo…

-¿Por?

-Lo que pasa, es que en la carta que me llegó ayer, precisamente hablaba de esa persona especial… pero yo no sé quién es para mí esa persona.

-Debes recordar bien tu vida. Sé que la tienes, pero quizás, aún no te has dado cuenta de lo especial que es para ti.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Suki sonrió.

-siempre la tengo.

-No te pongas presumida.

Katara entonces se paró.

-Voy a ir a caminar ¿Me acompañas?

-Me encantaría, pero quedé de verme con Sokka en quince minutos.

-ustedes dos sí que van en serio ¿Verdad?

-Se podría decir que si.

-Saluda a mi hermano de mí parte.

-Lo haré.

Una cita dentro de la escuela… que cosa tan más extraña.

Katara caminó hasta que el timbre le indicó el cambio de horas. Suspirando, entró al salón de su nueva clase. Su cara de sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio un sobre amarillo canario colocado suavemente sobre su pupitre.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrió. Ni siquiera se molestó en disfrutar el aroma a rosas, sacó la carta para leerla.

_Cuarta carta:_

_No te sientas mal si no puedes recordar a una persona que sea para ti indispensable en la vida. Muchas personas ni siquiera llegan a conocer, o mejor dicho, reconocer, a ese alguien tan especial ni en su lecho de muerte. Triste ¿No? Pero sé que eso no te pasará a ti._

_¿Sabes porqué no te pasará? Porque, debajo de toda esa frialdad e indiferencia que muestras a las personas, tu antipatía completa a la amistad y el amor; debajo de todo eso, eres una mujer maravillosa y soñadora, con sentimientos nobles y que, aunque levemente, mantiene una migaja de esperanza en el amor._

_Y mi propósito, con éstas cartas, es que esa migaja vuelva a hacerse tan grande que llene tu corazón. La pregunta es:_

_¿Lo estoy logrando?_

-¡Señorita Katara!—ella sobresaltó, volteó y notó a todos sus compañeros sentados, y al profesor parado al frente gritándole.

-¿Mande?—titubeó.

-¿Me haría el favor de sentarse, de una buena vez, o aún no termina su "interesante" lectura?

-claro, ya me siento.

Se sentó y fingió ponerle atención al maestro, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. ¿Acaso esas cartas le estaban devolviendo la fe en el amor? No, imposible, el amor no existía, ella estaba bien segura de eso. No existía ¡Y punto!

Pero, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía colorada? Qué patética, sintiendo esas cosas por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. ¿No era eso algo ridículo?

Y a todo esto ¿Quién le mandaba esas cartas?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zuko y Mai escaparon de la ciudad. El Imperio Romano llegaba a todas partes, pero al menos, pudieron esconder sus orígenes para empezar una nueva vida en las provincias, donde pudieron ser felices.

Lloraron bastante cuando supieron la noticia por la muerte del sacerdote Valentín, y rezaron porque el alma del buen hombre encontrara la paz.

-es un santo—afirmó Mai, tras terminar sus rezos diarios.

Bendijeron al buen sacerdote, que les casó y los hizo felices. La granjita que empezaron pronto se hizo grande y el dinero ya no les hizo falta tras cinco años de arduo trabajo. Tuvieron siete hijos, todos amados, inteligentes y sanos, a quienes enseñaron el verdadero valor del amor y cómo éste sentimiento puede conseguirlo todo.

Todas las noches agradecían a Dios su suerte, agradecían al sacerdote Valentín, y rezaban antes de dormirse.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara se miró en el espejo. Estaba bien maquillada y el vestido rojo sí que le favorecía. El peinado dejaba caer ondulados mechones por su espalda. Se veía realmente hermosa. Eran las siete con cincuenta minutos, Aang no tardaría en llegar. Katara agarró la bolsa de mano preparada para la ocasión y bajó al living de la casa, en realidad, no se sentía nada entusiasmada por ir a la fiesta con Aang.

Es más, ella se sentía decepcionada, porque ese día durante las clases no recibió carta alguna de ese anónimo que tanto le había hecho pensar y descubrir.

-Hija—dijo Kya al verla—Katara ¡Te ves preciosa!

-Gracias mamá.

El timbre sonó en ese momento.

-debe ser Aang. Ya me voy.

-Cuídate, tesoro.

Katara salió y efectivamente, era Aang, quien estaba trajeado y esperándola con una sonrisa y una rosa roja en sus manos.

-Creo que combina con tu vestido—le dijo.

-Gracias.

Aang la escoltó hacia el automóvil de él y los dos se fueron al Instituto, en cuyo enorme gimnasio se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. El gimnasio no parecía ser tal, pues estaba tan hermosamente decorado, con flores, listones, mesas, manteles y sillas ¡Casi parecía un salón de fiesta!

Katara pudo ver a lo lejos a Sokka y Suki, bailando muy animados. Sintió auténtica alegría por ellos. _Haber cuánto les dura la alegría_, pensó. Inmediatamente se reprendió por ser tan negativa hacia con ellos, pero, vamos, esa era su forma de pensar; el amor nunca era eterno. Jamás.

-Creo que hoy estás más distraída que de costumbre—dijo Aang.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Te llamé por tu nombre como veinte veces y apenas me has contestado.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-No quieres estar aquí ¿Verdad?

-No… bueno sí… bueno…

-Al menos, no conmigo.

Katara miró a Aang, quien tenía su mirada fija en ella.

-Aang. Yo…

-No debes explicarme nada, Katara, sé que quieres estar con el autor de esas cartas anónimas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él le sonrió pícaramente y sacó del bolsillo de su saco un sobre color rojo. Katara contuvo el aliento al verlo y miró al chico.

-¿Eras tú?

-Iré al baño, para que la leas a gusto.

Se la dejó y él, efectivamente, se fue.

Katara miró el sobre y, temerosa, lo abrió.

_Quinta y última carta._

_Mencioné antes acerca del amor en todas partes y la persona especial. Pero ¿Es en realidad eso lo que tú quieres? Ser amada es el sueño de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero ¿Será el tuyo?_

_Sé que e sufrido mucho, pero las heridas así de profundas solamente pueden ser sanadas por el amor. Quizás y no quieras ser sanada de esa forma. Pero, si quieres, solamente si lo deseas ¿Podrías dejarme a mí ser quien te sane, quien sea esa persona asignada por tú ángel guardián?_

_No te sientas en ningún momento obligada a nada. Dime lo que pienses, sea lo que sea, para mí estará bien._

_Atentamente:_

_Quien en ti descubrió el amor._

_Aang._

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Katara fueron reprimidas por ella misma, pero aún así no pudo contener algún sollozo. Alzó la mirada para buscarlo, y lo encontró ahí, agarrando ponche de la barra. En tiempo récord, llegó a su lado.

-Si—dijo, abrazándolo por la espalda—Sí, te dejo.

Aang en un principio se tensó, pero luego volteó para abrazarla con algo de fuerza.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.

-¿Completamente?

-Absolutamente.

Él le sonrió.

-¿Me permites un baile?

-Los que quieras.

Aang alzó la mano e hizo una señal al DJ, quien cambió la melodía y dijo por el micrófono.

-Esta va para todos los enamorados.

Aang llevó a Katara el centro de la pista y le susurró al oído.

-Se la pedí para ti mientras leías la carta.

La música era suave y con ritmo lento pero que invitaba al movimiento. Katara se dejó guiar por completo y experimentó sensaciones que borrosamente recordaba haber sentido, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

_POV de Aang._

Todo parecía estar yendo como me lo había propuesto. La idea de las cartas fue buena a fin de cuentas; pensé que no funcionaría, pero como Sokka me lo dijo "quien no arriesga no gana". Claro que me desquité regresándole la misma frase para que invitara a Suki.

Me incliné para susurrar en el oído de Katara, la misma letra de la canción que interpretaba Chris de Burgh. Mientras cantaba, recordaba ésta noche.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
i've never seen you shine so bright,

_Nunca te he visto tan adorable como esta noche_

_Nunca te he visto lucir tan brillante._

Apenas y podía creer que Katara estaba aquí, a mi lado, bailando al compás de la música, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y haciendo a mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Estaba tan preciosa, con ese vestido de color rojo ajustado que hacía resaltar cada curva de su cuerpo; con ese peinado que permitía a su cabello moverse libremente y sin inhibiciones, bailando junto con ella.

Y sus ojos; ahora esos bellos ojos azules que por tanto tiempo miré, brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto antes. Ni cuando reía resplandecían tanto. Ese brillo… juraría que es de esperanza… ¿Será que mi bella Katara se está enamorando esta noche?

i've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
they're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,

_Nunca he visto a tantos hombres preguntarte si quieres bailar_

_Buscando un pequeño romance, queriendo una oportunidad._

Cuando llegamos para el baile, me percaté de que bastantes hombres voltearon a verla; ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, pero yo sí. Y puedo decir que me estaba muriendo de celos.

Me daban ganas de gritarles "¡Aléjense!" pero eso no hubiera sido lo correcto si tomaba en cuenta que ni se le habían acercado aún. Y los pocos que se habían acercado fueron completamente ignorados por Katara, quien apenas y se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; el eufor que causó a casi todos los hombres y las envidias de las otra chicas.

And i have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
i have been blind;

_Nunca he visto ese vestido que estás usando_

_O el brillo en tu cabello que llega hasta tus ojos_

_He estado ciego_

Tan preciosa, tan especial, tan única. Esa era la Katara que conocía y de quien tan enamorado estaba. ¿Qué hice para conocer a este bello ángel, a mi lado? Este ángel vestido de rojo que inocentemente y sin vergüenza mostraba su inmaculada belleza a todas éstas personas que bailaban en el gimnasio.

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
there's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
it's where i want to be,  
but i hardly know this beauty by my side,  
i'll never forget the way you look tonight;

_La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla,  
no hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo,  
es donde quiero estar,  
Pero apenas conozco a esta belleza a mi lado,  
Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche;_

No la conocía mucho, debía admitir eso. La conocía de lejos cuando entramos al Instituto y la comencé a tratar más cuando me hice amigo de Sokka, su hermano, pero a penas y tenía tiempo con ella a solas.

Tenía hartas ganas de encerrarme con ella un día entero y hablar hasta que la conociera de pies a cabeza. Quería ser esa persona que supiera exactamente lo que le pasaba, cuándo, cómo, porqué. Quería ser quien pudiera consolarla, animarla, hacerla reír. Quería ser todo para ella, como ella lo era todo para mí.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
i've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,

_Nunca te he visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche,  
Nunca te he visto brillar tan fuerte, estabas increíble,_

i've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
and when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,

_Nunca he visto a tanta gente querer estar a tu lado,  
y cuando te volviste hacia mí y me sonreíste, quedé sin aliento_

Noté que muchos hombres estaban disputándose y debatiéndose si venir con ella para preguntarle si es que quería bailar. Con la pura mirada persuadí a algunos. Katara, quien hasta este momento estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, me miró con una sonrisa tan brillante que me apenas y pude reconocer en ella.

¡Cómo me encantó esa sonrisa!

and i have never had such a feeling,  
such a feeling of complete and utter love, as i do tonight;

_Y nunca he tenido una sensación así,  
esa sensación de amor completo y absoluto, como el de esta noche;_

Esa sonrisa que tanto me gustó llenó mi pecho de una sensación enorme. Fue como si todo el amor que le llevaba profesando por un largo tiempo hubiera acrecido por ese simple gesto. Me di cuenta entonces que todo ese tiempo maniobrando para poder conocerla mejor y dejarle esas cartas había valido la pena.

Todo valió la pena. Todo.

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
there's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
it's where i want to be,  
but i hardly know this beauty by my side,  
i'll never forget the way you look tonight;  
I never will forget the way you look tonight...

_La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla,  
no hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo,  
es donde quiero estar,  
Pero apenas conozco a esta belleza a mi lado,  
Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche;_

_POV de Katara._

La voz de Aang susurrándome la misma letra, dedicándomela, me hacía sentir tan feliz. Era una sensación de plenitud que nunca antes había experimentado. Me sentía amada, deseada, anhelada.

Ese hombre que me estaba abrazando y bailando conmigo hizo que, por primera vez, mi corazón saltara de alegría. Recordé el amor hacia mi familia, aquel sentimiento que aún con todo, prevalecía. Me hizo darme cuenta que el amor duraba lo que uno quisiera, llegaba hasta donde uno se lo mandaba.

Me abrazó, pegándome más a su cuerpo, se inclinó hasta quedar su cabeza a la altura de la mía y me dijo claramente, al oído, la última parte de la canción.

the lady in red, the lady in red,  
the lady in red, my lady in red,  
I love you...

_La dama de rojo, la dama de rojo_

_La dama de rojo, mi dama de rojo_

_Te amo._

Me separé para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Él me devolvió una mirada intensa, con sus ojos resplandecientes. Sentí mis mejillas colocarse. Toda esa canción estaba representando lo que él sentía hacía mí; tan perfecta… ¿Acaso sabía que traería mi vestido rojo?

Cerré mis ojos, y pude sentir los labios de Aang sobre los míos. Eran tan dulces, y suaves, se movían con los míos provocándome una sensación tan preciosa ¡Jamás me había sentido así! Fue como si, por un segundo, todo lo que existiera a mi alrededor fuera amor, dulzura y plenitud.

Tal y como el escribió en la segunda carta: todo es amor.

En estos momentos, todo, absolutamente todo era amor. El mío y el de él.

Y supe por medio de ese beso que estaba enamorada ¡Que bella esa sensación, de amar y sentirse amada!

-Te amo—me susurró, separando nuestros labios por unos segundos, antes de volver a juntarlos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Mamá ¿Tú crees que el Santo Valentín cumple los deseos de los enamorados?—preguntó mi hija.

-Claro, tesoro. Pero sólo si el amor es puro—contesté.

Ella sonrió.

-te quiero mami.

-Y yo a ti, hija. Ahora, a dormir Kya.

-Si.

Mi hija se recostó en la cama y la tapé con la manta. Apagué el foco y salí de la alcoba, caminando hacia la mía, donde Aang me esperaba.

Él me sonrió tan pronto entré. Mi marido siempre me hacia sentir bien.

-¿Ya se durmió?

-Eso quiero creer.

Río.

Se paró y caminó para abrazarme.

-¿Algún deseo en particular que quiera mi amada por San Valentín?

-Sólo uno.

-¿Y es?

Lo miré.

-Cómo usted lo desee.

Se inclinó para besarme, de esa manera tan especial que me hacía olvidarme de todo, salvo del amor.

_POV de Aang._

De no haber sido porque le recé al Santo Valentín, no sé si es que hubiera podido conquistar a Katara. Tengo aún ese favor pendiente con el buen santo, y claro que cumpliré con lo que le prometí, porque no solo se lo prometí a él, si no también a Dios, y a Katara se lo sigo prometiendo.

-Te amaré por siempre—le dije.

Y ella solamente me sonreía, con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

Mi respuesta era automática: la besaba.

* * *

Sé que no profundice mucho sobre Zuko y Mai, fue más que nada para mostrar el verdadero día de san valentín: festejar el amor, no la mercadotecnia que han hecho de este bello día.

¿Les gusto?

¡POr favor, opinen!

chao!


End file.
